


Mágoa

by oreamilkshake



Category: STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: mágoa[ˈmaɡwa]FEMININE NOUN1. (tristeza) sorrow, grief2. (figurative: desagrado) hurt________________________________"Then why?!" she shouted, turning her pained eyes to him and Erudian could feel the hands inside his body gripping his heart in guilt, torturing him. "How could you lie to me like that?!"
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mágoa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic with lines coming from three angsty movies. No context, just angsty lines with Erunica.

"There you go again! Saying that there's nothing wrong but there is!" Erudian sighed, anger at the tip of his tongue.

Yerenica looked away. "There really isn't."

"Princess," Erudian tried, "how can I solve a problem, when I don't even know what it is?"

Yerenica bit her lower lip and look at him through her lashes, "You can't fix every problem, Your Majesty." she then lifted her head, "And believe me, you don't want to know what the problem is." Yerenica side-stepped him and tried to walk away but Erudian blocked her path.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" As if it was the last straw, she gritt her teeth and glared at him.

"Do you really want to know?!"

Silence before she spoke once again.

"Me." she whispered. "I'm the problem." Erudian stared.

"I get hurt even when I shouldn't be." she smiled, tears brimming. "How I wish, I could just endure the pain that I am feeling. Even if I didn't ask for this, or even if I did." Erudian watched her lips wobble and her eyes become moist. His lips were dry.

"How I wish it would be easy for me to say, 'I'm happy for you', 'I am happy for the both of you'." Yerenica looked away, sniffing and wiping the tears away from her eyes. "My head is spinning with so many questions. Why did he do that? Am I not enough? Did I... Did I lack something?" she sobbed, Erudian lightly shaking his head as he silently watched her crying and despairing face. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly? Is my body ugly? Am I easy to be replaced?"

"No!" Erudian tried to reach for her but,

"Then why?!" she shouted, turning her pained eyes to him and Erudian could feel the hands inside his body gripping his heart in guilt, torturing him. "How could you lie to me like that?!"

"..." Erudian didn't reply, he had no words... nothing to answer to her questions which he knew he placed in her mind with his actions.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to trust again after what happened?" she gulped down more of her anguish. "And here I am still trusting you because you promised." she closed her eyes, eyes red and sore from her crying.

"You promised..."

Finally, Erudian wet his lips and spoke, "I said I'm sorry..."

Yerenica let out a sad smile, "And what makes that sorry different from all the sorrys that you have said before?"

"I'm going back to Lebovny." she said with finality and she smiled once more as he could only look at her with sorrowful rubies. "Isn't that what you wanted? What you have always been telling me?"

"Princess, I--"

"Thank you for everything, Your Majesty." Yerenica stepped back and curtseyed low. "Lebovny will remember your mercy and kindness."

 _Lebovny... but what about you?_ he didn't voice it out.

"Princess Ye--"

"Goodbye."

Pink hair turned and swayed in the breeze as she left him behind, standing in the middle of the rose garden filled with roses that he had planted for her, only for her.

And suddenly it came to him, why was it so... familiar?

It hit him then...

An offering of hand and love, a refusal, a back turned, a person left behind in an area filled with roses of love...

**_It was the same as he had left her as she offered her heart to him and he walked away..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and comments~


End file.
